Star Light
by A0M
Summary: Star light, Star Bright, First star I see tonight... The war is over and the Gundam Piolots deny the FRA. Yet the information seems to have found one of them.  *DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM WING*
1. Star Light 1

Duo walked down the street, deep in thought. Not even an hour ago he and his fellow pilots were in Une's office. They had discussed the FRA, and all the pilots had said no to having there DNA submitted. Normally they wouldn't have a choice, but being who they were, they were given special consideration on many things. He disliked that at times, it kept them even more separate from other preventers than they already were. Of course being entered into the FRA could present security risks, even with the war over they still had enemies.

When Une had brought the subject up, all the pilots immediately said no, including Duo, who said no because everyone else had. Duo was normally not one to simply follow the crowed, however he had never really thought about finding family, or finding out how he ended up on L2. His brain still processing he simply answered.

And now Duo was starting to regret it. Perhaps he wanted to know? But could he take it back? Would the others be bothered? Duo had to admit to himself that he thought allot about what the others thought of him.

Spotting an indoor/outdoor cafe, he got a seat outside and ordered a light lunch. As he waited he watched the crowds, noting all the families. how they acted around one another.

'Why not?' He asked himself 'Why can't I know?'

The chair across from him pulled out. A young woman with long slightly curled brown hair pulled back from a lightly angled face with delicate features and brown eyes. She was dressed in a loose blue top, tight black pants, and black strapy heels. She was looking at him with a small smirk on her lips, and she spoke before he could.

"You want information."

Duo stilled and blinked. That hadn't been a question.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She smiled slightly "You want information."

"I don't know what you mean." He frowned

"About you family, and L2." She leaned back, relaxed.

Duo's insides froze. He studied her carefully, nerves tingling and mind racing. Keeping his voice steady.

"I don't-"

She interrupted. "You go by Duo Maxwell . Duo was given to you by a boy named Solo and Maxwell after the Maxwell church, both on L2."

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was low and dangerous, yet she still had a smile on her lips.

Duo watched as she held out a business card. Taking it cautiously he glanced down. Then paused and looked down at it. His name was typed in large letters across the front. He flipped it over; it held a phone number, an address, and the phrase 'When you're ready' at the top. Duo looked up, she was gone.

Duo quickly stood, eyes searching, analyzing, looking for her. Instead his eyes rested on the waiter standing near holding his food and looking at him questioningly. Giving a shaky smile duo sat back down. The card held tight in one hand.


	2. Star Bright 2

Duo probably should have told the others about the girl and the card. He knew he should have but he didn't. The others where very aware that something was up with him. It took Duo almost a month, full of odd looks and the question 'everything alright?', before he gave in.

Hesitantly he picked up the card, and dialed the number on the back into a burner phone he had picked up. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Ah, Duo. I was wondering. Meet me tomorrow, same place same time."

And then she hung up. Duo slowly lowered the phone gut tight. How did she know it was him? What information did she have? Would she ask for something in return? He would find out tomorrow.

His increased anxiousness could not be hidden from Quatre, no matter how well he hid it from the others.

"Duo." Quatre began slowly. "You have been acting odd lately, and your emotions have indicated some sort of distress. Especially today, you seem very anxious. Duo can you please tell me what is going on?"

Quatre had cornered him in one of the sitting rooms alone (The pilots opted to stay at on of Quatre's mansions for the ability of increased security, and the comfort wasn't so bad either) but Duo didn't doubt that the others where listening in.

"Quatre." Duo copied "Nothing is wrong."

Duo stressed the word wrong to prove the point, hoping Quatre would let it be. Quatre simply looked at him.

"Duo" Quatre sighed

"Quatre" Duo mimicked.

Quatre's eyes narrowed. Duo was a master at childish games that drove the others nuts.

"Duo I am not going to let you derail me. Now, what is going on?"

"Nooooothing." Duo dragged out

"I will stand here, asking you, until I get an an answer."

Duo studied Quatre, the blond was serious. "Well I'm not."

Duo strode over to the door, but trying the handle he found it locked. He turned and glared.

"Really?"

Quatre simply stared back. Duo went over to the windows. All of them were locked and sealed shut. Now he was really pissed. He placed his hands on ether side of a window, leaning, head bowed, taking deep breaths.

"well?" Quatre asked

And something within Duo snapped. He slowly straitened and turned towards Quatre. Eyes met and Quatre startled slightly, then tensed himself. Duo lunged himself at his friend, initiating a fight. The blond was on the defence, the 'shinigami' was out for the kill, Quatre was not.

The rattling of the door told the blond that help was on the way. The door had been well sealed to keep Duo from escaping easily. Quatre had acknowledged that it was a safety problem but at the time didn't think much of it. By the time the others entered the room. Quatre had multiple deep bruises and what felt like an fractured arm and ribs.

Heero reached Duo first, engaging him in a fight, while Wufie stood near by waiting for the opportunity to help bring Duo down. Trowa had gone strait to Quatre, who spat blood on the floor. Duo was pinned down by Heero and Wufie his struggles slowed until he was still beneath his two friends weight. The room was silent, only the heavy breathing from the fighters.

"What the HELL was that Maxwell?" Wufie was the first to recover and speak.

Duo remained silent. Trowa, who had been checking Quatre over, accidentally pressed to hard a a injured rib. Duo stiffened at the sound.

"Duo?" Heero called

Silence

"Duo?" Wufie tried again

Still nothing

"Duo." Quatre softly sighed. Duo's emotions were filled with self loathing and fear.

"You can get off me now." Came the quiet answer.

Wufie and Heero glanced over to Quatre, who nodded. The two slowly moved off of Duo and let go. Duo then stood, slowly, keeping his gaze on the ground, he then walk out the now open door. Heading to his room. No one moved to stop him.

Once he was in his room, the door safely shut behind him, he cried.

'Why? How could I have done that? They will hate me, they won't trust me anymore. I don't trust me. I have lost them.' Duo thought miserably as he slid to the floor, curling in on himself, sobbing.

By the time dinner ended the others hadn't seen Duo. After much discussion, which had only come to a conclusion because Quatre had put his foot down and told exactly what would and would not be happening, Quatre was on his way up the stairs holding a tray heavy with food. Knocking on Duo's door awkwardly, Quatre called out.

"Duo can you please let me in? I have food and the tray is kind of heavy."

The others had piled food on the tray and continued to do so even after Quatre was already climbing the stairs. It was heavy and Quatre could only carry it with one hand as the other was in a splint.

After a pause the door opened, and Duo held it open as Quatre walked in, eyes on the carpet not looking at his guest. Quatre crossed over to a table and placed the tray down with a relieved sigh.

" I'm sorry" Duo's quite admission reached across the room and startled Quatre. Looking over quatre smiled.

"What, for this?" Quatre waved his splinted arm. "Don't worry about it Duo."

Shaking his head Quatres smile turend sad "No, Duo, I'M sorry. I should have known better."

Quatre was going to continue but Duo interupted.

"No. Quat please."

"Ok" Quatre wasn't going to push Duo anymore today. "ok, Duo. Eat, sleap. We will see you tomorrow."

Duo nodded and closed the door behined the blond. He stood looking at the full tray. He made his mind up.

Tomorrow.


	3. First Star I See Tonight 3

Duo ended up sitting inside the cafe this time due to the pouring rain. He had arrived early to get his thoughts settled, and to get out of the house early. It had been a quiet morning, Duo avoided any conversation and the others were unsure of the situation. So after eating a quick breakfast and getting ready, he left with a 'See Ya'. his pockets full of everything he needed. After this meeting Duo Maxwell was going to disappear.

"Hello." The young Woman from before sat across from him. Her small smile turning down a bit as she took him in. "Something happen?"

Duo only stared "You have it?"

"The info? Yes. Right here." She handed him a large manilla envelope. "and Duo, if you need something, anything, go to the address on the card."

Duo looked at her oddly then slowly nodded. Satisfied she got up and left. Leaving Duo with the envelope and is thoughts. Slowly he opened it and pulled out the papers. There were marriage certificates, wedding invites, report cards and diplomas, birth certificates, pamphlets, magazine and newspaper articles, printouts of online chats and blogs, emails, and photos. Looking at them he was unsure what to feel, as he slowly pieced them together.

His Mother was a famous actress, Annabelle Leroy nee Manning. She married Drew Leroy a popular Architect. But she fell in love with a populare up and coming director, Jason Mckenney and became pregnant. Drew believed that the child was his and was unaware of Annabelles relationship with Jason.

When Duo was born, Kevin Mckenney was the name on the certificate and Drew was then aware of Annabelles affair. Annabelle had divorce papers sent to Drew, who became enraged. He murdered Jason and Annabelle fled with her child. Drew tracked them and eventually caught up with them on L2. Annabelle had just enough time to hid her baby before Drew killed her as well. Duo (Kevin at the time) was found by an older lady who raised him until her death when we was two. Leaving Kevin to the streets and then Solo.

So there he had it. Duo's mind whirled as he tried to process the info. The photo's detailing their deaths were unpleasant. He had seen worse but these people were supposed to be his parents. He looked through the photos stopping at one of his mother posing for a photoshoot.

She was beautiful. Natural blond hair that held a slight wave, curling softly around her shoulders. Her face was delicately angled, soft lips drawn up into a small happy smile, a fitting nose, not small but not overly large, high cheek bones and angled amethyst eyes. He had her eyes.

He looked at the photo of his father accepting an award. A strong face lit up with joy, hazel dazzling eyes and long chestnut hair, with an overall slightly geeky look. Duo had his hair, though the reasons for it being long where not because of him, it was another reason to keep it so.

Then there was Drew. A handsome blond adonis with Ice eyes. He looked cruel. Why had his mother married him? A look through the papers gave him his answer. He had pushed her into the marriage and abused her. She feared him too much to leave, but when she had an innocent life to protect she feared for her little one more. Jason had tried to protect them both.

Waving down the waiter, he gatherd the papers and paid. It was time for Duo Maxwell to vanish.


	4. I wish I May 4

"What were you thinking? They are all going to be here! The punk ran off after you gave him the info! Of course they found out you gave him a file right before he vanished and so following the trail, they are going to be here. We talked about it! We said the they were off limits!" A short haired blond, well dressed, young man ranted at the brunette from the café.

"We can lead them off." She started in defense.

"No, Hermione. We can't. You of all people should know that! They aren't going to be satisfied until they know everything." The blond continued "And when they realize that we technically don't exist?"

"Draco." This time a tall, dark and rouge looking young man spoke, addressing the blond. "Hermione was in the wrong, yes, but now there is nothing we can do but prepare for them."

The blond, Draco, sighed and looked over to another figure. This one was also a young male; however he was shorter than anyone in the room, with a lean build. Long black hair that was braided into tons of small braids and pulled up into a pony tail. He was facing away from the group; leaning outwards against floor to ceiling windows that over looked their club. But it was another entering the room who spoke, a long haired blond young woman in a simple blue dress.

"It will all come together"

"Luna" The rouge greeted.

"Blaise" She returned, then turned to the lone figure again. "Harry"

Harry turned, and brushing passed Luna, he left, slamming the door behind him. The others flinched.

"Great just great. Well done Hermione." Draco stated.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long and is so short!<p> 


	5. I Wish I Might 5

It had been a week and a half since anyone had seen Duo, and the house was tense and full of silent guilt. They all took as much time off from work as they could to search for him. Lady Une informed them, surprised that they didn't know, that Duo had informed her that he was taking vacation time. And now that Duo had not simply disappeared, there was no evidence of foul play, and the events leading up to his disappearance; an official investigation couldn't be made. At least not until his vacation time ran out in a month, and, or even if, any evidence of Dou disappearing unwillingly.

So using their resources and working as much as time permitted, they tracked Duo to small indoor/outdoor restaurant. There they learned he met with a female brunette twice, both times she didn't stay long. The second time she gave Duo a large manila envelope that Duo looked through at the restaurant before leaving, and then vanishing leaving no further trace. So they found the brunette. She was a owner and performer for one of the top Dance Clubs both on earth and in the colonies. This found them, in an attempt to blend in, dressed in nearly too tight too small clothing, hair styled (and in Quatre's case dyed), colored contacts and the placement of a few temporary tattoos, Never willing to get real ones as they could be used for identification.

Which lead them to their current position standing at the bar, all their senses attacked. People in constant motion surrounded them, lights flashed swirled making patterns in the fog, and sweat mixed with dozens of other scents, with a deep bass to wrap around them and throb through them. Scanning the crowds for the brunette they all quickly noticed a blond haired boy walking towards them. Everyone in his path both moved out of his way and tried to get his attention, they seemed exited at his presence. He carried himself with a great sense of importance.

"Come with me please." He drawled with a small smirk, as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Why?" Heero asked sharply, glaring. The blond merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are looking for someone, yes?" With that he turned around and started walking back the way he came.

"DUDE, What are you doing follow him! You are sooooo lucky!" A friendly drunk told the small group when they hesitated. The others surrounding them all agreed furiously.

Glancing at each other, a scowling Heero quickly led the group after the blond, catching up as he opened a side door. They all tensed as they entered the door and followed that blond up a flight of stairs. The door shutting behind them. At the top they reached another door. Through that they found themselves in what seemed like a dressing room lounge. They quickly scouted the room.

Immediately to their right: a full stretch of glass that was a one sided mirror, looking over the club floor.

3-12 o'clock: two couches, two chairs, and one coffee table.

Directly across: a door

12-9 o'clock: door, vanity, refreshment bar and stools.

9-6 o'clock: door, cloths racks.

3 people: two male, one female.

They all stared at the female. The brunette. Target sighted.

* * *

><p>Worse than pulling teeth... but it is out! I think it will flow fore smoothly now (I hope)<p>

And yes... I may need a Beta...


End file.
